


Four Times Thor Used the Allspeak and One Time He Didn't

by Writing_is_THORapy



Series: Thor's Mighty Adventures [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Allspeak (Marvel), Avengers Tower, Crime Fighting, Domestic Avengers, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Science Bros, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_THORapy/pseuds/Writing_is_THORapy
Summary: Exactly what the title says (basically a 5+1 Things fic, except it's 4+1).





	1. Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic explores Thor’s All-Speak. From the fics that I’ve read that incorporate his All-Speak, each author seems to have a slightly different idea of how it works, so I’ll share mine in this fic. Bolded text is a different language (based on whosever perspective it is in). This takes place after the Avengers and Winter Soldier (but the events of IM3 and TDW never happened; not sure if they catatonically come before or after CA: WS, but oh well…) Hope you enjoy!

Thor was wandering around Avengers Tower. They had just gotten back from defeating a pack of rabid dog-snake things (don’t ask) 2 days ago, and there had been a general lull in monster attacks or acts of villainy that required the Avengers to be dispatched. He had trained a little bit with the Captain (“It’s Steve, Thor,  _ Steve _ . We’re not out in the field.” “I shall work on it, Captain.” *Cue slightly annoyed look from Steve and sheepish look from Thor that was more mischievous than anything else*), and had done various other time-consuming activities. But he was never very good at sitting still, which resulted in his stroll around the tower. Oh, and did he mention that it was midnight? Or, at least around that time. Thor understood that humans, unlike Asgardians, who need very little sleep, needed lots of sleep to be able to function. 

Each Avenger had a floor to themselves. Thor had one of the highest floors; out of the 93 stories that made up the tower, only the penthouse was higher. Tony’s (“ _ Really _ ?! You call  _ him _ Tony and yet still insist on calling  _ me  _ Captain?!” Steve huffed. However, his expression betrayed the fact that he was not all that mad at Thor.) perceptiveness and choice of floor for each Avenger had surprised everyone; the thought and care put into choosing who got what floor, as well as the decor, was not something anyone had expected of the abrasive genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist (Thor didn’t quite understand why Tony called himself that, but Tony was Tony and would always be Tony; there was nothing Thor could do about that). Thor’s train of thought was interrupted by a slightly distressed JARVIS. “Mr. Odinson,” he said, “Ms. Romanoff seems to be in distress. Since Mr. Barton is still healing in the medical wing, I would appreciate it if you could attend to her.” 

The first time Thor had heard JARVIS, he was rather shocked at the voice in the walls. However, after Tony explained the disembodied voice, Thor understood. They had similar automatons on Asgard, and the fact that Tony had been able to program one, especially one as close to displaying human emotion as JARVIS was, was very impressive to Thor. 

“Thank you, JARVIS. I shall head down there right away.” Grabbing Mjolnir, which had been hanging at his side, Thor walked as quietly as he could (There were people sleeping, after all) to the elevator, where he pressed the button for Natasha’s (Not  _ Lady  _ Natasha, just Natasha. He liked his eyes and wanted to keep them, thank you very much.) floor. After he arrived on her floor, he slowly crept to her room and opened the door as quietly as possible (good thing Tony had great Tower maintenance). In the dark, he could slowly make out Natasha’s form, tossing and turning in the bed, muttering Russian phrases under her breath. Thor crept up to the side of Natasha’s bed, trying to think of a way of waking the sleeping assassin without ending up with a bullet or knife in his abdomen. Natasha was generally a light sleeper, but tended to drift into a deeper slumber when in the clutches of a dream. He eventually settled on lightly poking her with Mjolnir; that way, he could immediately shield himself if needed. 

At the first light touch, Natasha sat straight up in her bed, simultaneously pulling a shotgun out from under her pillow. “ **Easy, Natasha** ”, Thor said, holding his left hand in the air. “ **I mean you no harm** .”

Bewilderment flashed behind her gaze. If he didn’t have the eyes of a god, he would not have caught it. “ **How are you speaking Russian?** ” She asked, a slight edge to her voice. 

“ **The All-Speak allows me to speak, understand, and read any spoken language. You also hear me in your mother-tongue, so I am surprised you are just noticing this.** ” Thor replied, a knowing, almost haughty, smirk on his face. 

If Natasha blushed, there would have been a slightly pink tint on her cheeks. She had not talked to Thor all that much; he was a wildcard, an outlier, an unknown variable. Sure, he was pretty easy to read, but even so, he was… alien. Natasha was perfectly content with simply observing him, gathering intel. She didn't  think that he would notice. 

Incorrect conclusions drawn. More intel needed. 

Thor continued, pulling her out of her thoughts. “ **L-Natasha, are you alright? That dream did not sound pleasant.** ” Thor knew full well what his answer would be, but he still felt it would be kind to show that he noticed and cared enough to ask. 

“ **Yeah, I’m fine,** ” She immediately replied. “... **Thank you, though. I’m gonna try and go back to sleep now…** ” Taking that as his cue to leave, Thor flashed her a smile and walked out, softly closing her door behind him, leaving it crack open. 


	2. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeello everyone! I was so happy to see how many hits this story got; I remember going on to AO3 2 hours after I had posted the first chapter and seeing that it already had around 100 hits! I know, hits do not necessarily mean that that amount of people spent time reading your work, but it still made me happy to see that some 100 people had at least accessed it! I also love the super sweet and amazing comments that I'm getting! Keep it up! Alrighty, now I'll let you read the chapter... enjoy!

Tony had been craving a hotdog, like a good ol’ street vendor New York style dog. When he announced this to the rest of the team, they all placed their orders. 

“May I join you on this quest for the hottest of dogs, Tony?” A voice like distant thunder inquired. 

Tony turned to see Thor in the doorway of what was known as “The Family Room”, which was basically a giant living room/media room on one the 86th floor of the tower. “I have never tried these, and would like to see how your markets function.” 

“Sure, Point Break, get your shoes on and we can go.” While Clint simultaneously said, “You’ve  _ never _ had a hot dog?!”

As they walked out the door, Steve called out to them from the couch, “Don’t forget your disguises, guys! Especially you, Tony! Remember what happened the  _ last _ time?”

Tony groaned at the memory. He had gone out to grab coffee from the cafe just down the block (Yeah, they had all kinds of coffee from all around the world back in the tower, as well as a fantastic coffee maker, courtesy of him, but it felt like a cheap coffee chain shop day. Sometimes, it was nice to take a step back and enjoy the inexpensive things in life). 

Unfortunately, he was noticed by some avid Avengers fans, who immediately came up to him for autographs and pictures. Putting on his best “I’m a genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist and I know it” face, he poses for selfies and signs whatever the girls had in hand (in this case, it was a receipt, a phone case, and 10 dollar bill). However, this led to more people noticing, and more, and more, and then the paparazzi showed up (which, being  _ him _ , was inevitable), and it just all snowballed. He couldn’t call a suit; there were too many people in close proximity. Eventually, Tony pretended that he had an “urgent Avengers mission” to get to. and made his way through the crowd, bolting home coffee-less and with one and a half hours of his precious time wasted. 

This time, however, Tony was not taking any chances. Donning baseball caps and shades, the two Avengers headed out. While Tony just looked like your everyday New-Yorker (sure, one with a bit more style than most, but still), Thor simply  _ exuded  _ “otherworldliness”. Sure, Tony mused, he kind of looked normal-ish, but one could tell that he was simply… different. However, it wasn’t  _ his _ fault. Then again, on the bustling, busy streets of Manhattan, this would likely go unnoticed, especially with their faces partially covered. 

“Y’know, we  _ could’ve  _ just taken one of my many cars.” Tony remarks. 

“Why?” Thor replied. “It is a beautiful day out, and I do not enjoy riding in your cramped vehicles.” He looked up at the cloudless sky, face tranquil and lips slightly curved upward. The sun’s beaming rays shone on his face, almost making it seem as though divine aura radiated from his every pore.  _ God, _ Tony thought.  _ Point Break’s got the whole demigod thing down.  _

With a content sigh and shake of his head, Thor looked around at the city streets. Even though he could not see his eyes due to the reflective lenses of his sunglasses, Tony could tell that Thor was observing his surroundings, seeing what was new to him. The demigod was curious about  _ everything _ , and was never too self-conscious to ask any of them about things that he had encountered for the first time (Whenever Tony was feeling a bit blue, he would always think back to that one time where Thor asked him about condoms. It never failed lift his spirits). They had all initially assumed that Thor was, well 一 unintelligent; as a result, their explanations were rather simplistic. Soon, however, they all learned that Thor was actually quite intelligent. Sure, he did not possess the sneaky cleverness of his brother (nor his predilection for books), but, as stated by the Asgardian himself, was taught by the best tutors his homeworld had to offer. 

Once, Tony caught Thor in his lab fiddling with a prototype for the new Stark Phone. Intrigued, Tony did not interrupt, and found that when Thor was done (many hours later), not only did the phone work much,  _ much  _ faster, but that it was able to project messages holographically. While Tony had many machines capable of producing hard-light holograms in the Tower, they were pretty big; definitely not able to fit in a phone. Tony never got annoyed at Thor’s inquiries again. 

Finally, they came across a vendor with tanned light bronze skin and a black and grey streaked goatee (“I appreciate a man who can rock a goatee,” Tony said, usual snark evident in his voice.). As the pair walked towards the quaint little stand, Tony in the lead, the vendor smiled at them, albeit wearily, when he saw their approach. “Hello,” he said, pasted smile never leaving his face. “What can I get for you?”

Tony whipped out his phone and rattled off his, as well as the other occupants Tower’s orders. The vendor grabbed a pad of paper and pen and hastily scribbled down the order. “Having guests?” He asked, hand still racing across the page. 

“Yeah,” Tony replied, answer having been rehearsed (and performed) many times before. “Some of my old college buddies are coming over.”

After the vendor finished writing down the orders, he turned to Thor, who had been looking at a laminated copy of the menu. 

“Do you know what you would like, sir?” Thor looked up from his menu. 

“Yes, I think I do.” As he ordered, the vendor’s eyes lit up in recognition and delight. When he spoke, it was in a different language. 

**“You can speak Spanish?”** He asked. Tony knew enough Spanish to be able to discern this, but he was most definitely not fluent. And Thor was speaking English… Hm. Tony went along with it. 

“Ah 一Yes, I can. I learned whilst abroad.” Thor responded. Tony did not catch the vendor’s response; he was speaking so quickly. 

“‘Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Martin.” Oh, so the guy’s name is Martin. Martin jabbered on with Thor, the two talking and laughing like old friends. 

Tony, with his incredibly short attention (Pepper called it “Selective Attentiveness”) zoned out after a bit. However, wanting to get their food and go back to the tower (partially because he was worried about being recognized, and because if they were out for too long the team might start to worry), he “accidentally” fumbled and dropped his phone (Stark Phones were basically invincible; they  _ had _ to be for superheroes to avoid buying a new one every other week). 

This caught the attention of Thor, who turned to see Tony picking up his phone and gave Thor a camera-worthy “I-want-to-leave” smile that only his teammates (and Pepper… and SHIELD-trained spies) could see through. Thor responded with a guilty, apologetic smile, and immediately turned back to Martin.

“I’m dreadfully sorry, but we must be going.” Martin glanced at Tony, and seeming to remember himself, replied, thankfully, in English.

“I’m sorry! I’ll get those ready for you.” As he turned to his grill, he stopped suddenly, and turned back to face the counter, a quirk in smile. He turned to Thor. “We were wrapped up in our conversation, that I didn't even write down your order!” Chuckling, Thor repeated his order to Martin, who cheerily got to work making and wrapping their orders. 

After handing them a plastic bag filled with their orders, Martin handed them their respective hotdog orders. “I insist you try these. If you do not like them, then I can remake them, no charge.”

Tony chomped down on his hotdog, and let out a content sigh at the perfect blend of flavors that hit his taste buds. After swallowing, he replied, 

“I’m pretty sure this is  _ the best _ hotdog I have  _ ever _ tasted.” He looked at Thor, who was chewing, thoughtful look on his face, though his eyes twinkled with delight.

“This is food worthy of the halls of Valhalla!” 

“... I’m not entirely sure what that means, but I will take it as a compliment.” Martin replied, forehead slightly wrinkled in confusion, but smile as big as ever. 

After wishing their new friend goodbye (and giving him a generous tip), Tony and Thor walked home, chowing down on their hotdogs. After swallowing a bite (and pouting at the fact that he only had about a third left), Tony turned to Thor.

“Why’d Martin say you speak Spanish?”

“Oh?” Thor said, turning to Tony, head cocked in slight confusion. However, it soon dawned on him, and he huffed in amusement. “I must have never told you about my All-Speak.”

“All-Wha?”

“All-Speak. It is a sort of… spell, to put it in simplest terms, that allows me to be understood by anyone in their chosen language, or mother-tongue. In your case, ‘tis a form of Latin script that you call ‘English’, in Friend Martin’s case, it is what he referred to as ‘Spanish.’” 

“So that it why what you said simply sounded like English to me?”

“Indeed.”

“That makes sense. Sooo… can you tell me what you guys were yakking on about?”

“Well, Martin was telling me about his family from the great nation of Chile…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a New Yorker, nor have I ever been to NY (But I've always wanted to), so I don't know a whole ton about street vendors. I did, however, do some research into it so that I could at least be partially accurate. I tried to make it as accurate as I could, but if you see anything, please let me know. Not only can I change that, but I will then know for future reference! Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review!


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve witnesses the All-Speak in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 2018! (Let's hope this one will be better than the last!) As a new year's gift, here's a new chapter for you all! WARNING: The creative juices were not as abundant when writing this chapter, which is why it took so long to get it out! This is definitely NOT my best writing, but I really wanted to get this chapter out, so I'm sure I'll come back and revise it at some point or another. Anyway, on with the show!

It had been a regular day for the citizens of a small town (whose name Steve didn’t even remember and no one could pronounce) located on a cliff off the coast of the Baltic Sea on the Estonian mainland. But of course, greyish-reddish ooze creatures (that for some reason breathed fire)  _ had  _ to interrupt the tranquil atmosphere, and then the Avengers swooped in to save the day. 

Ever since waking up to an entirely new century, Steve had seen lots of weird things (some being  _ very, very _ disturbing; he was hoping Tony would get that memory alteration machine done soon), but they… they were up there.

After waving off some SHIELD medics (citizens first, after all) The Avengers congregated in the Avenjet, which was on a grassy knoll a little aways from the town.

“Ok guys,” Steve began. “I know, we’ve done our job an’ all, but I think it would be nice to maybe help with the relief efforts, at least for today. It could help raise the people’s morale.” Steve was ready to come up with a rousing speech, but Tony beat him to it. 

“Alright, alright, Captain Noble,” he replied, easing his sore body out of his battered and burnt suit. Then, he pressed a button on his Stark Phone. “JARVIS, note that I need to make the next suit fireproof.”

“Yes sir.” JARVIS’s metallic voice replied form the phone. Tony shoved his phone back into the pocket of his jeans (which he hadn’t had the time to change out of).

“Stark, why do you even have your phone on you?” Clint asked, slightly baffled.

“You never know, Legolas, you never know.” Clint scoffed, a knowing smirk on his face. “ _ Anyway _ , I don’t see the issue with helping out for at least a  _ little  _ bit, even though I’m ready to sleep for about a week.” The rest of the nodded their heads in agreement. With a determined look on his face, Steve gave out the assignments. 

“Ok, we’ll do this in pairs. Bruce, we’ll need you and your medical expertise, not the Hulk, so you and Tony will focus on helping those who are hurt. SHIELD set up a medical tent, you can’t miss it… you guys know what you’re doing. Nat and Clint, you’re our resident super-spies. Go help SHIELD and try to find what those things were and where they came from. Thor, you’ll be with me. We’ll do some of the heavy lifting.” 

With a final crunch, Bruce finishes up his energy bar, grabs the large medical kit under one of the benches, and heads out, a whining Tony Stark in tow. Clint and Natasha ran ahead of the previous pair, eager to start sleuthing. 

With the rest of the team gone, Steve turns to his partner. “You ready?” Thor smiles and nods, racing out of the Avenjet. Chuckling, Steve hurries after the demigod. 

They soon reach the outskirts of the village, faces grim at the smoke billowing from various areas. SHIELD had already taken care of the fires, but Steve couldn’t help but think about the lives that were ruined by the strange attack.  _ Innocent  _ lives… like in the War… and New York… 

Before he could fall deeper into his brewing pit of emotions (which he  _ still _ didn’t quite understand), A large, steady hand thumps him on the shoulder, bringing him back to the present. Thor. Oh yeah, mission relief stuff. The demigod’s face was slightly creased with worry, eyes shining with understanding. “Are you alright, Captain?” Thor asks. With a sigh and a nod, Steve heads into the village, Thor only a few steps behind. 

The pair head to the center of the village, cutting through the narrow alleyways in between the (sometimes collapsed) brick and mortar cottages. A girl who looked to be around 12 peered into the alleyway they were walking through, eyes frenzied eyes wide and searching. She rushes up to them, breath slightly ragged. “ Palun aidake! Ma otsin ema ja mu väike vend!”

“SHIELD has translators,” Steve whispers to the Asgardian, not wanting to upset or frighten the girl by openly communicating in a language she can’t understand. “But I’m not sure if they’re here yet, and if they are, they’d probably be busy. I don’t want 一” Thor silences him with a calm yet placating look. Thor then crouches down to the girl’s level, who, sensing the  Asgardian, looks up from fidgeting with her hands.

“What is your name?” Thor asks her, voice warm and soft. Looking less anxious, she timidly responds, “Mirtel. Kas sa tead, kus mu ema ja vend on?” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Mirtel.” Thor replies resulting in a small smile from Mirtel. “I unfortunately do not know where your mother and brother are.” The girl’s face falls. “However,” He continues, “I do have some friends that can help you find them. Would you like me to take you to them?” Mirtel nods, hopeful smile on her face. 

With that, Thor stands back up and holds out his right hand. Mirtel glances up at Thor, unsure look on her face, but apprehensively accepts the offer.

Due to their new companion, they make their way to the village square, the epicenter of the action, at a slower pace. However, they still make good time. Right as they make it into the square, Thor directs them to one the houses that had miraculously escaped the attack unscathed. Hugging one the house’s walls, Thor turns to Steve. 

“I shall stay here with Mirtel. Can you go find an agent that can aid in locating her parents?” With a resolute nod, Steve marches off to complete his task.

After some searching, much of which involved carefully making his way through throngs of frantic civilians (and as much as it pained his heart to not stop and attempt to help, he had a job to do), Steve was able to find a translator. With the Translator (whose name, he found out, was Amy) in tow, Steve he wove his way back through the crowds, occasionally glancing back to ensure he hadn’t lost Amy, who had been slightly starstruck at “ _ the  _ Captain America” amidst the swarms. 

Finally escaping the congestion, he searches for Thor and Mirtel, ultimately having a rather easy time locating the demigod (the guy was pretty hard to miss). Thor had knelt down and gently held Mirtel’s hands in his. The Asgardian, compassion radiating from his every pore, was engaged in a conversation with the tween. 

Steve hated to interrupt their little moment, but he didn’t have much of a choice. “Hey, Thor!” He calls out, waving his hands in the air. The demigod’s head snapped towards them, seemingly caught unawares by the sudden intrusion. However, seeing Steve, he smiled, spoke to Mirtel, and made his way towards the pair, Mjolnir in one hand and Mirtel’s petite paw in the other. 

“You have located a translator?” Thor asked. 

“Yeah,” Steve responded, gesturing to Amy who waved at the demigod. “This is Amy.”

“Excellent!” Like the flip of a switch, Thor’s sunny demeanor is clouds over, a thundercloud waiting to burst. He turns to Amy. “You will take the  _ best  _ possible care of Mirtel, and will ensure that no harm comes to her, and that she is able to successfully reunite with her mother and brother, correct?” Amy fervently nods her head. After a couple seconds more, smiley-happy Thor was back (Steve found it kinda scary how Thor, as well as some of his other teammates, could flip from one extreme to another at the drop of a hat). “I thank thee, Amy.” She gives him a half-hearted thumbs up. 

After a quick and heartfelt goodbye to Mirtel, Amy takes the little girl to search for her family, and the two Avengers start their intended mission, neither exchanging words, but rather intently focused at the task at hand. Steve recalled a conversation with Thor a while back. Steve had asked Thor how he spoke and understood English so well. Thor had told Steve about the All-Speak.  However, it was slightly difficult for the demigod to fully explain the mechanics behind it, for, “it does not translate into terms that exist in the English language”. 

A piercing cry catches Steve and Thor's attention, and they turn to see Mirtel, tears streaming down her face, running as fast as her legs can carry her 一  right into the outstretched arms of a woman. 

 

Steve doesn't even need to glance at Thor to know that the smile on his face is just as wide as his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Palun aidake! Ma otsin ema ja mu väike vend!”="Please help! I'm looking for my mother and little brother!"
> 
> “Mirtel. Kas sa tead, kus mu ema ja vend on?”="Mirtel. Do you know where my mom and brother are?"
> 
> I wanted to place this somewhere in Europe (that wasn't Scandinavian, and that had a more ethnic population), and to be honest, Estonia was the first place I came up with. Mirtel and Thor are speaking Estonian, the official language of Estonia. While Thor does summarize their conversation, I've included direct translations above this note. I used Google Translate for the Estonian parts of this fic (I know Google Translate is not the most reliable translator, but I couldn't find any other reliable online translators for English to Estonian). I also want to make it clear that my knowledge on the culture of Estonia is extremely limited; I've never met someone from Estonia, nor have I been there. While I did purposely choose the location and older lifestyle for this village, I do not want to offend anyone in any way. If any of you spot any discrepancies or incorrect aspects of the ethnic culture (and honestly, any errors, really), please, please, PLEASE let me know! Thank you for reading!


	4. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**YAAAAY! NEW CHAPTER!** _
> 
> Here's the fourth chapter for y'all; so sorry for the wait! This one focuses on the innnnncredible.... Bruce! 
> 
> Thank you to _everyone_ who's continued to read this fic, even with my sporadic updating and such. I mean, over 90 kudos (well, 91 kudos. But that's over 90!) and over 1,600 hits?! I know these numbers pale in comparison to those of other stories, but I'm incredibly grateful to everyone who even _glances_ at this story!
> 
> (By the way, the archeological dig that I reference never happened, at least to my knowledge. However, the Library of Alexandria is, or was, real, and is really cool to read about! Or, at least I think so. I also don't know whether the exact location of the Library of Alexandria has been verified, so I kept that part theoretical)
> 
> This chapter's kinda short, but I hope you like it!

Bruce  _ loved  _ science. Almost a little  _ too _ much. Sure, he didn’t have to be physically carried out of the lab kicking and screaming as many times as Tony did, but he’d had his fair share of… non-Hulk related incidents. 

 

So, while his Science Bro (As Tony had taken to calling them) was in Malibu with Pepper, and because no one else really came down, Bruce had the entire lab to himself. Sure, he enjoyed Tony’s company (most of the time), but it was nice to be able to work without feeling what Tony considered “perfect workplace music” vibrating  _ every bone in his body _ .

 

But of course, said lab would not be put use. 

 

A recent archeological dig near the supposed location of the Library of Alexandria had uncovered what experts thought to be papyrus scrolls filled with the works of such minds as Euclid and Archimedes. Thanks to his contract with SI (and his friendship with Tony), Bruce was able to request digital copies of the scrolls as soon as they were available. 

 

Fortunately, his request was granted.

 

_ Un _ fortunately, he should’ve been more specific— he’d never seen a need to learn how to read Ancient Greek. 

 

Bruce leaned on the lab table from which the projection of the scrolls’ contents was coming from. He groaned frustratedly, running a hand over his face. 

 

“Jarvis?” He called out. “How long would it take you to translate this?”

 

After a moment or two, the AI responded. “Considering the quality of the scans and the approximate era in which these scrolls were produced, it would likely take about 8 to 11 hours. However, while I am equipped with language-translation of programs, I cannot guarantee that my translations will be entirely accurate, but I will consult with the linguistic expert that Stark Industries has on call. Would you like me to do this, Dr. Banner?” 

 

Bruce sighed. “Go ahead.” Bruce had been intrigued by Library of Alexandria since he first heard about it in Elementary School. He read everything he could on the subject, and continued to do so. New discoveries pertaining to the uncovering of lost knowledge from the library never failed to excite him. It had been a while since he had seen anything new in regards to recent findings. 

 

_ Oh well _ , Bruce thought.  _ I can wait.  _

 

Bruce glanced around the expansive lab, searching for a project to work on. However, his search was interrupted when an unexpected figure strode through the doorway to the lab. 

 

“Hi Thor,” Bruce said. “What are you doing down here?” 

 

He internally winced, hoping his previous comment didn’t sound too accusatory or rude. However, Thor did not seem to take it the wrong way, for he simply smiled and replied, “I haven’t seen you in some time, Bruce, and wanted to possibly keep you company.”

 

Slightly surprised. Bruce ushered him over to the lab table, pulling a stool out from under it and patting the top. “Your company is welcome. Come and sit.” The demigod, clad in jeans and a light red t-shirt, cautiously walked over to sit on the stool, careful not to disrupt or bump into any machinery. Bruce was surprised at how at ease Thor looked in the lab. At the same time though, he had never seen Asgard before, and from what he’d heard, their equipment was probably incomprehensibly more advanced than the stuff on Earth. 

 

With his companion settled, Bruce went to go grab the Stark Tablet on which he was running theoretical experiments with gamma rays, which was on one of the counters at the back of the lab. As he trudged to go get it, he heard, “Bruce, who is  _ A-reh-stark-ahs _ ?” 

 

While his pronunciation was slightly off, Bruce immediately recognized who Thor was talking about. “Aristarchus? As in Aristarchus of Samos?” Bruce responded, briskly walking over to where Thor was looking at the Alexandria documents (which Bruce apparently hadn’t closed). 

 

Judging by the way in which he was looking at the scan of the scroll, it looked as if the Asgardian was able to  _ read _ the documents. 

 

“Can— can you  _ read  _ this?” Bruce asked, gesturing to the holographic image.

 

“Indeed. In essence, the All-Speak allows me to understand, read, and speak any verbal or written language.”

 

Bruce sputtered. “But— that’s  _ amazing _ — How does it work?”

 

“I would explain it to you, Bruce, but I am unable to explain something that cannot be explained by way of your language. English simply does not contain such terms.”

 

“ _ Wow _ .” Bruce was fascinated; Thor could understand, speak,  _ and  _ read pretty much  _ any _ language. Furthermore, the mechanics were so advanced, that the English language was insufficient for  _ any _ methods of explanation! Thor’s voice cut through his internal nerd-out.

 

“So who is this, Aristarchus of Samos, as you say?”

 

“Oh! Yeah. I can explain that to you.  _ If  _ you help me translate all these scrolls. I unfortunately don’t have super-advanced language magic.”

 

Thor chuckled, beaming at his friend. “Bruce, I would be most happy to help you in this endeavor.”

 

And so they began.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, JARVIS?” 

 

“Yes, Dr. Banner?”

 

“Thank you for contacting the on-call linguistics expert. He was extremely helpful.”

 

“You are most welcome, Dr. Banner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I was having a difficult time writing this one, but then an idea popped in my head and...yeah. 
> 
> Aristarchus of Samos is someone I never knew existed and actually learned of and about while doing research for this chapter! He was an astronomer and mathematician and is credited as the first person to present a Heliocentric model of our Solar System. He was also the very first person (that we know of) to conclude that the Earth rotates around its own axis. His theories, however, were generally rejected in favor of the (obviously incorrect) geocentric ones. So there's a lil' history lesson for ya.
> 
> Gaaaaaah can't believe I only have _one more chapter_ left to write for this fic! This was the second fic that I published, and I'm so happy that people seem to be enjoying it! 
> 
> I also am thinking about writing what looks to be _pretty_ awesome fic! Well, I think it's awesome. It's an idea I've had for a while now, but I just started outlining it. (My creative juices have _really_ been flowin' lately!)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post the entire thing as a one-shot, but I had the first part done and got sidetracked, so I thought I might as well post it. I'm currently working on the second "Thing" and have most of this fic planned out, but it'll probably be a bit... Don't forget to leave kudos &/or review, it's REALLY appreciated!!!


End file.
